


Its All Coming Back to Me Now

by RachaelLikesYaoi



Series: The LP of Dean & Castiel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A lot of other shit, Anal Sex, Because Tara deserved a fucking life!, Beta Wanted, Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, Canon, Canonality, Destiel - Freeform, Gay Sex, I am such a failure, M/M, My Failed attempt at Nanowrimo, Not Beta Read, Rimming, Slow Build, Tags to be added., Tara is in this, This has nothing to do with Night Moves, Work In Progress, canon!verse, dean and castiel - Freeform, not complete, not sorry, sorry - Freeform, witch!castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachaelLikesYaoi/pseuds/RachaelLikesYaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel had fallen in love before, but with the rebirth of Dean, he cannot remember a single bit of it. Castiel can still feel the tug and pull of his heartstrings when Dean is nearby, but he cannot just openly tell the Winchester that they were in love a time ago. </p>
<p>Based off of Meat Loaf's song It's All Coming Back to Me Now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its All Coming Back to Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, here is chapter one of another story for the LP of Dean and Castiel!! It probably sucks, but that is okay.

**_There were nights when the wind was so cold_ **

**_That my body froze in bed if I just listened to it right outside the window_ **

**_There were days when the sun was so cruel_ **

**_That all the tears turned to dust and I just knew my eyes were drying up forever_ **

 

_Restoration at 100%_

 

“I guess this is it huh?” Dean asked and Castiel watched as his lips moved, trying his hardest to remember them. “I’m all healed up?”

“Yes, you’re completely healed,” Castiel said with a nod. “Would you like to do or say anything before you are resurrected?” The angel watched as the other man bit the inside of his mouth.

“Will I ever see you again?” He asked and Castiel frowned. They both knew this answer, they both knew what was going to happen. “Will I even remember you?” If Castiel had a heart, he would say that it was breaking, but he didn’t so he couldn’t really explain the emotion that he was feeling right now. He wasn’t even supposed to have emotions, but Dean unleashed something that was deeply imbedded into his soul. He didn’t know what to call it though.

Castiel shook his head. “The chances of that happening are non existent Dean,” he said as he watched Dean nod. The Winchester looked down and he put his hands on his hips. Castiel wished he could comfort Dean, or do anything to help him, but he couldn’t. They couldn’t even physically touch.

“Right,” Dean said as he walked over to Castiel. He nodded again and looked at the angel, his eyes showing off an emotion that Castiel couldn’t quite put his finger on. Hurt? Was it hurt? Or was it sadness? He wasn’t sure. The angel wasn’t trained in emotions, he was trained in memories. “It was a pleasure talking to you Cas.”

“As with you Dean Winchester,” he responded and then Dean was gone, leaving Castiel in an open space. The angel sighed and then left the room, his wings leaving behind some black feathers.

 

_Some Tuesday in one of the many rooms in the Bunker, Kansas_

 

Castiel grunted as he was thrown down to the floor again, his sharp blue eyes looking up at Dean. “You’re dead Cas,” he heard the man say as he smiled down at him, his hand clasping at the ex-angel’s neck. Castiel sighed and wiggled underneath the other man, trying to get away.

“I apologize that I am not good at this Dean,” he stated as Dean moved away from him, letting go of his neck. “I didn’t really have to know hand to hand combat very well when I had a grace.”  Castiel’s eyes watched as Dean moved to stretch out his arms, his shirt rucking up slightly and making the other man look away with a unnoticable blush.

“Well now that you don’t have your grace you need to learn how to fight. You’re going to be a hunter right?” Dean asked and threw a towel at Castiel, the dark haired man only then realizing that he was drenched in sweat. He nodded as he wiped off his face, trying not to let out a shuddering breath. “Well, then you gotta train. Our dad had us fighting each other when I was ten and Sammy was six. You won’t have that much training, but I think with a lot more practice you could surprise attack me.” Castiel nodded again and he sighed before throwing the towel at Dean.

“Are we taking a break?” He asked and Dean nodded in response. “Great, I’m going to catch a shower. Has Sam found us a case?”

“I’m not sure yet to be honest. I think he’s just looking at Men of Letters files again now that we have free time.” Castiel nodded and then grabbed his bag off the floor. “I’ll see you at dinner.” The dark haired man waved to Dean before talking his leave and heading to one of the bunker’s many bathrooms. He ran his fingers through his wet, still untamed hair and stripped off his shirt. He closed the door behind him and it didn’t take long before his eyes landed on the mirror, staring into his reflection.

How plain he looked, no wonder Dean found no interest in him. Although, there was always the thing that Dean never truly admitted that he could have an attraction to men. Castiel had only inferred as such, never actually asking the man. How could he even go about asking him. ‘Oh hey Dean, just wondering, would you happen to like fucking dudes as well as the plethora of women that you’ve already conquered?’ Yeah, Castiel wasn’t even going to go there. He licked his chapped lips and stripped off his pants. He just needed to shower, he shouldn’t be thinking of Dean Winchester right before he was going to step into the shower. That always lead to awkward moments later in the day when he would see the other man.

So with a sigh Castiel flipped to turn the water on and waited for it to warm up. His eyes closed and for some reason he could never truly forget about the history that he had with Dean. It wasn’t the memory of how they met, or the years of ‘hunting’ that they had. It was all before Castiel took this vessel that is now his body. Castiel often thought about the time when he was repairing Dean’s soul. When he learned the most about the Winchester boy. It was the time when he learned absolutely everything. Castiel stepped into the shower and he smiled as the warm water spread across his skin, finding it soothing as it trailed down the knobs of his spine. “You’ve talked about this Castiel, Dean will never remember what happened between the two of you,” he mumbled as he reached for the soap. “It was just a moment in your infinite life, and you should just forget about it like most of your memories of heaven.” He clenched his jaw and lathered up his body with suds.

When he was finished he wrapped a towel around his waist and grabbed his bag off the floor. Castiel couldn’t help the smile that came to his lips as he thought of how Dean must shower. Radio playing, voice singing in an octave that could be considered angelic, because Dean always says that people sound better in the shower. Castiel would hope that it was an enchanting sight, and was positive that it would be because of the simply fact that it would be Dean, naked and looking absolutely mouth watering.

Before he could turn to walk to his room he collided with a body, which made him curse under his breath, hand letting go of his towel and dropping the fabric to the floor. “Dammit,” he breathed and look up to meet the green eyes of Dean. “Oh.” Castiel watched as Dean’s eyes blinked several times before he leaned down and grabbed Castiel’s towel, not letting his eyes linger on the ex-angel’s body.

“You dropped this,” he mumbled, Castiel’s eyes roaming over his nice grey plaid shirt, little wet spots from colliding with Castiel. The blue eyed man took the towel quickly, face aflame, and wrapped it back around his waist.

“Sorry I didn’t see you,” he squeaked out, this moment between Dean and him becoming all too awkward quickly. Castiel rushed past the other before another word could be said, his free hand reaching for his bag. He slipped behind his door and closed it shut, leaning against the hardwood and letting out a breath. “That was just strange.”

 

_Restoration at 10%_

 

Castiel paced back and forth as he waited for Dean to awaken. It had been the third time that he had to ‘sedate’ the other, and it was starting to get on his nerves. When he heard the inevitable sound of a groan he turned to the demon. “Where,” Dean started, black eyes blinking in confusion. His eyes landed on Castiel and a growl emitted from his throat. “Who the fuck are you?” Castiel sighed as he walked over to Dean, observing how he was already struggling against his restraints. The newly born demon had to be restrained because of all the attempts at Castiel that he made, trying to hurt him and kill him. “Answer me!”

The angel ignored and pressed a hand to the man, eyes glowing a bright blue. “Just relax Dean,” he murmured in a comforting tone. “This won’t hurt at all.” Dean choked slightly, a small sound coming from his lips, before he thrashed in his seat, trying to move away from Castiel. “Shh.” Castiel’s wings flapped and then instead of the white rooms with the white walls and chairs they were in a clearing. The angel watched as Dean looked down at his hands, seeing himself free, and he cracked his neck. Castiel placed his hands behind his back. “Do you know what this is?”

Dean shook his head, looking about the clearing and trying to focus on what it could be. “Got no clue man,” he said and then smiled as his eyes landed on his car. “Oh baby.” Dean walked past Castiel and toward his car, causing the angel to smile. He never understood how some humans could have such a fascination with cars. “Wait,” Dean looked down at the plate, and then he saw the box on the trunk. “This is,” The smile that spread across Dean’s face was so wide and vibrant that Castiel would say that he had never seen anything like it. “This is that time that Sammy and I burnt down that field.”

“Dean!” A voice called and Dean turned towards the sound, Castiel lingering in the back. “Dean, come on. You said we wouldn’t have much time here. I wanna shoot off some fireworks.” A young Sam Winchester wrapped his hand around Dean’s and pulled him forward. “Come on!” Dean chuckled and then went with Sam, letting himself be tugged along.

“Alright Sammy. Okay,” he said, grabbing the box quickly off the trunk and tucking it under his arm. Castiel walked behind them, observing just to make sure that Dean did nothing out of line. He had to remind the demon of the life that he had, of the world that he used to live in before he was allowed to be taken back to it. When Dean dropped the box Sam’s hands had already started work on flicking the zippo lighter that they had. “Cool it Sammy, I’m going to go turn on some music.” Sam nodded, looking through the box for something Castiel wouldn’t be able to exactly figure it. It was Dean’s memory, not Sam’s. Dean got back to the Impala and Castiel was by the door. “Why you doing this?”

“What do you mean?” Castiel asked with a tilt of his head, his brow furrowing.

“I mean, why am I here?” Dean cracked open the door and sat down in the car.

“You’ve been chosen Dean Winchester. Heaven has decided that they need you.”

“For what?” Castiel bit the inside of his mouth and he shook his head. He wasn’t allowed to share with Dean what the other was going to do for them. He was just supposed to grant his memories back, to let him see the life he had.

“I’m afraid I can’t share that information with you,” he stated and Dean looked up at him as his other hand fiddled with the radio.

“Why’s that?”

“Orders that I am under.” Dean nodded and then he found a station that he liked, standing back up and patting his legs of dirt.

“Well what do I call you?” He asked as he walked over back to his brother, making Castiel follow beside him.

“I am called Castiel,” Castiel said with a warm smile. Dean nodded and then turned his attention to Sam, making the angel back off some to let the older Winchester boy relive one of his favorite memories.

“Alright Sammy,” he started and Castiel smiled before stepping back completely. Dean didn’t look back at Castiel for the duration of the memory, but Castiel observed as the explosives fired, bringing a large smile to both Sam and Dean. What surprised the angel was the smile that he made, watching as Dean seemed to be overjoyed. It showed his humanity more than anything, and Castiel knew that once this portion of rebuilding was over Dean would be savage again. He would thrash and try to hurt Castiel again, so he soaked up what happiness he could.

The fireworks boomed and Sam covered his ears, making Dean laughed. They shot into the sky and illuminated the cloudiness with a bright blue and red, one even making a sort of flag shape from what Castiel could decipher. It seemed to make the two boys happy and when Sam wrapped his arms around Dean in a hug the angel walked over. The memory would soon be over, Dean would soon be almost unbearable. “Love you Dean,” Sam mumbled and Dean looked over at Castiel, the celestial being extending his arm to touch Dean’s forehead.

“You too Sammy,” he mumbled before everything vanished, the white room taking its place. Dean snarled and lunged at Castiel, causing the demon to be slammed against a wall with a grunt. “Take me back!” The angel raised a hand, sending Dean flying across the room.

“You will behave!” He boomed and Dean covered his ears, as if Castiel’s voice was a screeching noise. “You will obey me Dean!” The demon shook his head and curled in on himself.

“You can’t tell me what to do!” He hissed and Castiel sighed before vanishing from the room with a bundle of feathers falling to the ground, leaving Dean alone in the room.

 

_The Same Tuesday. The dining room, the Bunker. Kansas._

 

“So Sammy,” Dean said as he took a bite of his sandwich. They were all sitting together at a small table, choosing to eat there rather than the long oak table in the middle of the room. “Have you found us a case? Or do you still want me to have a break from hunting?” Castiel was eating quietly, trying not to bring too much attention to himself. He needed to grab the books from the library that were on witchcraft. The ex-angel had been thinking about looking into it for a while now. Though he wouldn’t tell the Winchester brothers about his interest. To be honest, Castiel missed the feeling of having power. Of being able to make someone bow down to him, of making them feel like they were ants. He just wasn’t going to admit that.

“No, I haven’t really found anything yet. Just been catching up on some periodicals and watching the map, but nothing yet,” Sam commented and he looked over at Dean. “And no. I don’t think that you should be out hunting again. That you should be taking a break.” Dean nodded, but said nothing further. “What do you think Cas? Do you think he should be out and about hunting after the last one?”

Castiel looked up between the brothers and he raised a brow. “Why are you asking me?” He asked as he finished off his sandwich.

“Your opinion matters Cas,” Sam said and Dean nodded. Castiel looked down and reached for his beer, taking a small sip of it.

“I don’t think you should Dean, not quite yet,” he said and Sam looked at his brother in victory.

“See even Cas thinks so,” Sam said as his brother waved him off, making Castiel smile.

“Shut up,” he mumbled and he looked over at the ex-angel. “Want to go back to discovering what music you like? I mean, we still haven’t figured it out yet.” Castiel rolled his eyes.

“You just don’t approve of my taste in classical Dean,” he stated and Dean chuckled.

“You’re right. Which is why we have to keep trying. Come on, I found some old 45s in storage. I got a record player,” Dean said as he stood up, grabbing his plate and heading to the kitchen. Castiel stood as well, following Dean like some lost puppy. It almost made him feel sick. He didn’t like feeling weak at all.

When they got into Dean’s room, Castiel flopped onto the bed with a sigh. “So what are we starting with first?” He asked as Dean walked over to his turntable.

“Uh,” he mumbled and slid the vinyl from the sleeve. “The Ink Spots. Circa 1936, yikes. So this’ll be pretty jazzy.” Dean turned to look at Castiel. “That sound okay?” Castiel nodded and Dean set the needle, changing the speed to fit the small record. The music started softly as Dean fell onto his bed as well. “The first song is-”

Dean was cut off with the opening lyric, instantly revealing the name of the song.

I don’t want to set the world on fire.

I just want to light, a flame in your heart.

Castiel’s eyes fluttered closed as he felt the words of the song slip into his body, filling out all the dark corners and making him feel. It was something new for him, to have music directly affect him like it was. He sighed contently and felt his insides move with the music, the man’s voice becoming enchanting to him. “I like it,” he mumbled and relaxed some. “I can understand where the singer is coming from.” Maybe Castiel shouldn’t have said that. It seemed to reveal so much about him.

In my heart I have but one desire,

And that one is you no other will do.

“What do you mean?” Dean asked as he sat up, making Castiel want to do the same. Great, this was exactly the conversation he didn’t want to have with Dean. He didn’t want to talk about his unrequited feelings he had for the other. Seeing Castiel naked had already been too much for the other man apparently since he hadn’t even bothered to take a look.

“I just,” Castiel started as he tried to gather his thoughts, listening to the song carefully. “I know what it is like to have strong feelings for someone, that he just wants to drop everything to be with that person. I can understand that.”

“And who have you had feelings for Cas?” Dean asked with a silly smirk. Castiel rolled his eyes and laid back down. The answer was simple. He would and did drop everything just so he could be beside Dean Winchester for the rest of his life. No matter how lonely it could get from Dean looking and coercing with other women. Castiel was content with the life.

“It does not matter anymore. I lose them in the fall,” he stated in a lie that had absolutely no falter. The man could feel Dean’s eyes on him, as if studying him, before he fall back down onto the bed.

“Well,” Dean said and he placed his hands behind his head, Castiel turning onto his side to look at him. “You got your family. So that’s better than nothing right?” Right, his family. Dean considered him to be a brother. That was all that he was to the hunter. He was a brother, a friend, not some long time companion to go to bed with a night and to fuck. Castiel was family, and that meant never stepping over some boundaries.

“Of course,” he mumbled and he hadn’t realized it until a few minutes later, but Dean and he never had to have a conversation. They never got truly tired of one another, or at least Castiel felt that way. Dean was there, and Castiel was completely fine with just that. Castiel’s eyes closed as the song ended, his body going into a stasis and his mind drifting off to dream again. Castiel didn’t notice when Dean had slipped his arms under the other, hoisting im up into his arms, and walking him to his room.

“Rest easy Cas,” a voice like heaven whispered into his ear. “You’ll need the energy for the next hunt.”

 

_A few days later. The Bunker, Kansas_

 

Castiel grabbed a book from the top shelf and he observed it, cracking it open. He was supposed to be doing research on a supposed giant while Sam and Dean were out grabbing food. He’d gotten bored though so he was looking into how he was supposed to become powerful again. He needed to feel that power. Castiel wouldn’t do anything dark, he would make the choice right then and there that he wouldn’t want to hurt anyone, not unless they deserved it.

“Sex and sex magic?” Castiel asked as he opened up the book, quickly closing it and slipping it back in. Nope, those pictures were a little too risky for what he had in mind. Also, he would have to have a partner so that wouldn’t really work out either. Castiel walked down the aisle, trying to see if there was anything that piqued his interest. Maybe he could just find some basic magic, maybe some protection spells for Dean and Sam. He could go out and buy some tarot cards and white candles.

Of course if he were to do this he would have to do it right. Castiel grabbed a book from a shelf, simply named witchcraft, and he opened it up. This seemed more his style. One person only spells, he wouldn’t have to have anyone else with him. That would be easy enough. He grabbed another book beside it and then walked over to a table, placing them down and cracking them open. He started to read, and he read till his eyes were burning from so much.

“Cas!” Castiel heard Dean called and the ex-angel quickly gathered up his books, slipping them underneath the table. “We got burgers where are you?” Castiel couldn’t help the smile on his face as he saw Dean turn the corner from a row of shelves, burger joint bag in hand. “Got your favorite too.”

“Thank you,” he said as Dean sat down in the chair opposite from him on the table. He reached for the bag and opened it up, taking in the smell and rolling his eyes in pleasure. “God I love these.” Castiel took out the burger and he took a bite, moaning softly.

“Did you find information on the giants?” Dean asked and Castiel groaned.

“No. I didn’t because I got distracted,” he said and Dean raised a brow.

“By what?” He asked and Castiel smirked.

“I don’t know. Life? Trying to find a purpose?” He said and Dean chuckled. The hunter shook his head and threw a fry at Castiel.

“Shut up. Seriously, what were you doing?” He asked and Castiel shook his head.

“That’s my business Dean, you don’t need to know,” he said and he licked his lips before digging into his burger again. “I do have a question though.” He finished off the greasy goodness. “Can I borrow your car?”

“No,” Dean said almost instantly and Castiel frowned. “Seriously. No. I just changed the oil.”

“Dean. I need to do my own shopping,’ he said and Dean shook his head.

“Then I’ll drive you,” Dean said and Castiel pouted.

“I need to do it by myself.” Dean slumped his shoulders and leaned back in his chair, trying to make himself comfortable. “Please Dean. I’m not a fucking child.”

“Oo look at you,” Dean said and he chuckled. “Using your big kid words.” He laughed again before sitting back up. “Fine. You can borrow my car. But if there is so much as a shed of dust on her I will kill you.” Castiel nodded and he smiled, reaching across the table and wrapping Dean up in his arms.

“Thank you,” he mumbled before pulling away quickly and trembling slightly from the action. “Sorry.” Castiel smiled shyly before he was handed the keys. He grabbed the books from the floor and before Dean could even get a word out about what they were he was dashing out of the bunker. This was going to work. Castiel was going to feel that power again and he wasn’t going to be useless to the Winchesters.

 

_After two hours of being lost. Herbs and the Like: A Wicca Shop, Kansas_

 

Castiel walked into the shop and he sighed as he opened one of the books that he brought, a satchel wrapped around his shoulder. “Can I help you?” A woman asked and Castiel’s eyes landed on her. She was beautiful in a way. Plain, but beautiful. She had long brown hair, a floral shirt on and a long black skirt. The woman had barely any makeup, but it didn’t deter away from her natural beauty. If Castiel wasn’t so occupied with a love that he could never have he would probably flirt with her. He wasn’t interested though.

“Yes,” he said and smiled. “Uh,” he looked at her name tag. “Tara.” She smiled softly and nodded, moving around from the counter to stand beside Castiel. She looked so at ease with everything, Castiel found it comforting. “I’m looking for tools to start practicing witchcraft.” Tara nodded and she held up her hand, as if addressing Castiel to follow.

“Of course,” she said and walked ahead of him. “I do have to tell you though, we have absolutely nothing that could be used to perform black magic. So if that is what you’re interested in then you should probably leave the shop.”

“I’m not interested in it either I assure you,” he said and she nodded.

“Well, we have these,” she said as she grabbed a candle from the shelf that featured many of different colors and shapes. “Is there anything you’d want to start with? Like where you’d want to begin?”

“I think I want to start with fortune telling,” Castiel said and Tara nodded.

“So you want some tarot cards?” She asked and he smiled. “Alright, I’ll get you a basket, you can pick what sort of candles do you want.” Castiel nodded and he observed the candles, seeing them in different colors and shapes. Honestly he had no idea where or what he should get. Castiel just grabbed a few of every color, not bothering to look at pricing because he would just use the credit card that Dean had given him. Castiel looked beside all of the candles and he noticed that there was blocks of just plain wax next to the candles. He thought for a second about what he could possibly be getting into, but then he decided against it.

When Tara got back she smiled and handed him the basket, letting Castiel drop all of his candles inside before letting him take it. “So are you going to do some voodoo?” She asked and Castiel tilted his head to the side. In all of the pop culture that Metatron had seared into his brain, voodoo seemed to be a bad thing.

“I thought voodoo was bad?” He asked and Tara shrugged her shoulders.

“If you use it for bad purposes, but its like magic in that sense. Magic can be a terribly evil thing, you just can’t let it control you,” she said and Castiel understood that. He smiled over at her and then grabbed a few blocks of wax.

“Alright, then I’ll take some voodoo supplies too,” he said and she left him yet again, no doubt getting him supplies. Castiel smiled as he observed different things, eventually finding the herbology section and putting several different kinds of plants in his basket. When Tara came back she had tarot cards and fabric to make a voodoo doll, along with several other things.

“Here. This should get you started, and if you’re interested we also have some spell books,” Tara said, and offered a warm smile. “And if you would like to practice group magic we have meetings every last Saturday of the month.” Castiel nodded and looked down in his basket.

“This will be all, and those spell books,” he said and then looked back up at Tara. “I would say yes to the group magic, but I just travel so much that nothing would be solid. If that makes sense.”

“Of course it does,” Tara said in understanding, moving to walk behind the counter where the cash register was. She bent down to place books from underneath on the counter. “So anything else?” Tara again reached her hand into the glass case that featured many different amulets and rings. Castiel watched as she grabbed at a pentagram necklace and placed it on the table. “This is free of charge, I offer it to all the new wiccans.” Castiel smiled widely at her and then observed the amulets a little more. His eyes grew wide as they landed on something that looked so god damn familiar to him.

 

_Restoration 23%_

 

“Dad lied to me, I want you to have it,” Sam said with a slight smile as he handed his brother a small wrapped up item in a newspaper. Castiel watched as Dean’s eyes lit up and he couldn’t help the smile that was on his face. He was sitting beside Dean on the small couch, making sure not to make a big impact and keeping his wings close. The angel looked around the dank and dark motel room. He wondered how Dean could even find comfort in a place like this, or well, even Sam as well. It wasn’t as bad as it could be Castiel would guess, but it still wasn’t all that great either.

“Thanks Sammy,” Dean said and he instantly wrapped the necklace around his neck. “I’ll wear it for the rest of my life.” Castiel didn’t know then, but he knew now that he would be inevitably be lying to his brother. Eventually the bond between the two of them would break, and Castiel would be witness to it, even though he would not approve of it. But all relationships had their ups and downs.

 

_The Bunker, Kansas_

 

Castiel was in his room, He had several books opened up on his bed after several trips to Tara’s shop. He was very intrigued with what he had found, seeing that it was all powering and intense. The ex-angel had a small amulet in his bedside drawer, one that he had seen that reminded him so much of what Sam had given Dean in the winter of 1991. It wasn’t an exact replica, and in a way Castiel didn’t want it to be. It was instead a silver amulet of the Celtic God Cernunnos. It had a protection spell, and at one point Castiel was sure that he would eventually give the amulet to Dean.

That of course would have to be once he would tell the Winchester boys of his new wiccan lifestyle. The next thing on his list would have to be the familiar. Castiel was going to need one, he just wasn’t sure how exactly he was supposed to keep one in the bunker. They would almost always have to be in their animal form. He needed to do a few spells first though, make sure that he had the hang of things before he went out searching for a familiar.

Levitation, that seemed like a good place to start. Or at least levitation and meditating. He opened one of his books, crossing his legs over one another to make himself more comfortable. He learned, that magic doesn’t actually include a book of words that everyone follows. Instead it comes from a family line, sure there are generic spells, but to get the things you desire you have to come up with your own. Castiel being so new to the lifestyle he decided that he’d stick to the basics till he felt like he was good enough. So simple levitation it was.

Castiel cleared his mind of anything bad, one of the rules, and he focused solely on his inner peace. He closed his eyes and whispered chanting words softly, just loud enough for him to hear.  “Fac me exsurgere,” he whispered softly, concentrating on the energy that was flowing around him. Castiel whispered the words over and over again, eventually resting his hands on his thighs, trying to clear his mind completely.

“Cas!” Sam called as he wiggled the door knob, Castiel’s eyes opened up immediately and he fell harshly onto his bed, knocking his books to the floor. He grunted and Sam opened the door. “What the hell you doing?”

“Nothing, what do you need?” He asked and Sam leaned against the door frame.

“We got a case.” 


End file.
